FEELINGS XANXUS
by Hikari Vongola
Summary: Xanxus melihat squalo yang tertidur dikamarnya karena kelelahan setelah menjalankan misi. dia akhirnya menyadari perasaannya pada Squalo.  ini cerita buata author baru yang belum punya pengalaman.


XANXUS LOVE

WARNING: CERITA BUATAN PEMULA, YAOI

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

DISCLAIMER: KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN is AMANO AKIRA

Xanxus menatap ganjil pada ruang makan. Dia tidak melihat dimana hiunya berada di sana. Biasanya hiunya itu akan berteriak memaki Lussuria yang selalu mengganggunya atau Bel yang selalu mengejeknya. Dan biasanya sekarang dirinya akan melemparkan gelas berisi minuman favoritnya ke atas kepala si hiu. Namun saat ini dia tidak bisa menemukan dimana hiunya. Sebenarnya Xanxus sangat menghawatirkan Squalo. Tidak biasanya dia akan melewatkan sarapan bersama dengan seluruh anggota Varia. Namun dia terlalu ego, dia tidak mungkin menunjukkan secara terang – terangan apa yang ada di dalam pikirannya di depan semua anak buahnya.

Xanxus melihat Lussuria yang berdiri sambil membawa nampan. 'mungkin dia akan membawanya kepada hiu itu' pikir Xanxus

"sampah, apa yang akan kau lakukan dengan makanan itu? Dan di mana hiu bodoh itu?" tanya Xanxus dengan suara dingin.

"bos, ini untuk Squalo. Dia sedang sakit karena terlalu lelah menjalankan misi kemarin."

"huh,,, lemah."

"shi shi shi….. bos sepertinya khawatir" bisik Bel pada Fran yang sejak tadi diam tak menggubris apapun yang dilakukan oleh Bel.

"senpai, bisakah kau tidak mengurusi privasi orang lain' jawab Fran dengan nada monotonnya. Dan jleb jleb jleb….. tiga buah pisau dengan sangat indahnya menghiasi punggung Fran.

"shishishi…. Kodok nakal harus di hukum." Lalu Bel membawa Fran entah kemana.

Kembali pada Xanxus. Setelah Lussuria pergi Xanxus memutuskan dia akan kembali ke ruang kerjanya. Dalam perjalanan ke ruang kerjanya dia melewati kamar Squalo. Entah apa yang merasukinya dia melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar Squalo. Dilihatnya kamar itu. Dan yang ada di depan matanya adalah Squalo yang terbaring lemas di atas tempat tidurnya. Sepertinya dia benar – benar kelelehan setelah menjalankan misi kali ini.

Xanxus mendekati tempat tidur Squalo. Dia berjalan dengan hati – hati agar rain guardiannya itu tidak terbangun. Dia memperhatikan wajah Squalo yang sedang tertidur. 'cantik' pikir Xanxus. Dia memang sangat tertarik kepada Squalo sejak dulu, entah dimulai sejak kapan rasa tertarik itu. Tangannya menyentuh kilit pucat Squalo. Lembut, itulah kesan pertama yang terfikir oleh Xanxus. Kulit Squalo memang sangat lembut. Dan satu hal yang menjadi fikirannya. Bagaimana Squalo bisa menjaga kulitnya agar tetap lembut hampir tanpa cacat.

Tak mau semakin tenggelam dalam pesona sang rain, Xanxus memilih untuk menyingkir pergi dan melanjutkan niatnya tadi untuk ke ruang kerjanya.

KEESOKAN HARINYA

Xanxus membaca dokumen di kantornya. Tiba – tiba saja pintu ruangan itu di buka dengan paksa oleh seseorang. Dan siapa lagi yang berani mendobrak pintu itu kecuali Squalo Superbia.

"VOOIII…. Bos apa tugas" sebelum Squalo menyelesaikan kalimatnya sebuah gelas sudah melayang ke arahnya dan dengan telak mngenainya.

"diam lah sampah. Kau membuat telingaku sakit."

"cih, ya sudah aku mau pergi saja."

"siapa yang mengijinkan mu untuk pergi?" xanxus menghampiri Squalo yang terdiam di dipan pintu.

"kau bilang tidak ada tugas untukku. Jadi untuk apa aku berada di sini? Lebih baik aku berlatih saja." Dan Squalo melangkahkan kaki nya lagi. Namun lagi – lagi langkah nya terhenti karena tangannya di genggam dengan erat oleh Xanxus. Dan Xanus menarik nya dengan kuat sehingga Squalo terjatuh ke pelukan Xanxus.

Xanxus mendorong tubuh yang lebih kecil darinya ke arah dinding. Di ciumnya kasar bibir Squalo. Kasar dan menuntut. Sudah lama mereka berciuman dan Xanxus belum melepaskan ciumannya. Squalo mendorong lemah tubuh Xanxus yang lebih besar darinya. Dia sudah di ambang batas. Jika di teruskan dia pasti akan pingsan. Karena kasian Xanxus melepaskan pagutannya.

"a-apa yang kau lakukan Xanxus?"

"hm, aku hanya ingin melakukannya"

'itu bukan jawaban xanxus"

"hm kau ingin jawaban?" tanya Xanxus sambil memainkan helai perak milik Squalo.

"temtu saja" kata Squalo.

"aku menyukaimu, jadilahmilikku" jawab Xanxus, atau lebih tepatnya sebuah perintah.

Squalo terbebelalak. Dia tak menyangka bahwa Xanxus mengatakan itu semua. Squalo memeluk Xanxus dengan sangat erat. Dia tak menyangka jika selama ini Xanxus juga menyukainya. Dia sangat senang karna Xanxus membalas perasaannya.

"ya, aku mau. Aku milikmu sejak awal Xanxus." Jawab Squalo. Dia membenamkan wajahnya di dada bidang Xanxus. Xanxus tersenyum senang dan dia memeluk Squalo dengan sangat erat. Dan akhirnya mereka menyatakan perasaan mereka satu sama lain. Mereka akhirnya menghilangkan rasa ego mereka.

THE END

Semuanya….. salam kenal dari saya hikari vongola. Saya pemula disini. Mohon kritik dan sarannya. Dan jika ada yang berminat tolong berikan review pertama untuk saya. Dan untuk yang mau nge flame tolong tahan dulu. Saya belum punya mental untuk flame. Dan maaf juga kalau fic ini terlalu pendek.


End file.
